


Des amis haut placés

by Cybernetics123_4DC



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybernetics123_4DC/pseuds/Cybernetics123_4DC
Summary: La dernière chose que Barry s'attendait à recevoir dès le matin à son travail merdique rempli de personnes encore pires était de recevoir une promotion non demandée, et il n'aurait surtout pas pu prédire l'homme qui l'avait proposé.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	Des amis haut placés

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friends in high places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213029) by [Multifandom_damnation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation). 



> L'histoire de Barry est en fait vraiment tragique et déchirante et j'aurais aimé que nous ayons la chance de voir cela jouer à l'écran dans le film, mais c'est ma tentative d'essayer de reproduire cela.   
> J'espère que vous apprécierez x

Depuis l'accident, Barry n'a jamais pensé qu'il serait en retard pour quoi que ce soit, mais le voici, arrivant trente minutes en retard pour la réunion d'équipe sous le manoir Wayne, arrivant dans ses civvies avec la foudre crépitante et la vue familière des papiers. soufflé des bureaux.

"Désolé! Je suis désolé!" Barry s'est arrêté au milieu du cercle lâche fait inconsciemment par les autres coéquipiers. "Je ne pouvais pas quitter le travail plus tôt, et ils m'ont également donné le double des heures supplémentaires. Mais je suis vraiment désolé."

Bruce rit et Barry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Barry," dit-il, et il avait l'air si sincère que Barry sentit ses épaules se détendre. "Nous n'avons pas vraiment commencé, de toute façon. En plus, nous attendons toujours Clark."

Il agita sa main dans un geste vague et Barry se tourna pour voir qu'en effet, Superman n'était nulle part. "Oh," il cligna des yeux. "Où est-il?"

"Il est occupé par un bateau de croisière en train de couler au large des côtes d'Ibiza", a déclaré Victor distraitement en faisant défiler un écran rempli de codes et de chiffres aléatoires qui n'avaient aucun sens pour personne d'autre que lui. "Je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt là."

Pendant un moment, Barry ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose mais rester là et y réfléchir. "Wow," dit-il. "C'est ... héroïque."

Un grognement dur attira son attention sur le coin où Arthur était allongé sur une grande caisse renforcée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "C'est une façon de le dire," sourit-il. "Alors, à quoi servaient les heures supplémentaires? Tu as énervé le mauvais gars ou quoi? Je ne crois pas que c'était juste parce que tu prenais trop de temps pour faire ton travail."

"Je veux dire," Barry bougea nerveusement les pieds. "Superspeed est génial et tout, mais il est très difficile de l'utiliser tout le temps et de le garder secret. Si je commence à courir partout et que je fais des tâches vraiment difficiles en quelques secondes, les gens vont le remarquer. Je suis euh , Je ne suis pas exactement subtile. " il passa une main sur la nuque. "Mais, euh, pour répondre à ta vraie question, je ne pense pas qu'ils m'aiment beaucoup au travail. Ils ont tendance à me donner des heures supplémentaires après chaque quart de travail. Mais ça va, tu sais. Mes compétences en relations humaines sont un peu rouillées et je J'ai travaillé toute ma vie pour arriver là où je suis, donc je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de me plaindre."

Diana fronça les sourcils, inclinant la tête pour que ses cheveux tombent sur son épaule. "Vous êtes pris au travail? Pourquoi?"

Se penchant en avant, Barry leva les yeux vers l'espace sombre et criblé de chauves-souris en réfléchissant avant de continuer à se balancer d'avant en arrière sur la plante de ses pieds. "Je peux être ... ennuyeux."

Arthur aboya de rire en s'asseyant lentement et en balançant ses jambes hors de la caisse. Bruce lui lança un regard noir. "Ce n'est pas vrai, Barry," dit-il doucement, plus doucement que Barry ne l'avait jamais entendu. Il trouvait étrange que cela soit dirigé contre lui. "Vous êtes en fait ... je veux dire, nous-"

C'était gentil de le voir essayer, mais Barry n'était pas d'humeur à se battre et à mâcher ses mots juste pour que Barry se sente mieux. «Merci, Bruce, mais non,» le coupa-t-il. "De quoi sommes-nous ici pour reparler?"

Quand la réunion fut finalement, finalement, conclue, et que presque tout le monde était rentré chez lui pour la nuit, Bruce invita les autres membres de l'équipe à l'étage au Manoir pour prendre un verre.

"Alors," songea-t-il en s'éloignant du bord de son verre, le plaçant sur la table avec un tintement. "Qu'as-tu pensé de l'histoire de Barry ce soir?"

"Je pense que c'est vil," répondit immédiatement Diana. "Il ne devrait pas être choisi par son employeur pour un travail supplémentaire simplement parce qu'il est différent."

"Je suis d'accord," dit Bruce en tambourinant ses doigts sur la table. "Je n'aime pas ça, mais je ne veux pas sauter aux conclusions trop tôt. Je ne sais même pas où il travaille. Cela pourrait être un comportement normal pour son employeur."

En ronflant, Vic abaissa l'écran qu'il regardait pour qu'il puisse fixer Bruce avec un regard désapprobateur. "Sérieusement?"

Tout ce que Bruce pouvait faire était de hausser les épaules. "Je ne saurais même pas où travaille Clark si je ne possédais pas l'entreprise. Ce genre d'informations n'est pas si important pour moi."

Roulant des yeux, Vic s'assit contre sa chaise. "Bien sûr que non," soupira-t-il. "Il travaille au département de police de la ville centrale. Il est concierge là-bas, mais il essaie de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au laboratoire du crime."

Bruce fronça les sourcils. "Je ne savais pas ça."

Haussant les épaules, Vic détourna les yeux de Bruce et se dirigea vers la table comme s'il essayait de croiser son regard. "Vous ne savez pas parce que vous ne demandez pas."

"Barry a-t-il les compétences nécessaires pour travailler dans un laboratoire de crime ou est-ce presque l'une de ses aspirations?" Diana a demandé où elle était assise entre les deux hommes et leurs va-et-vient.

"Oh oui, absolument," dit Vic. "Le gars est un génie. Il est tellement intelligent que ça me choque parfois. Si ce n'était du fait que mon cerveau est littéralement enraciné dans Internet, il serait plus intelligent que moi. Je pense que son impatience et ses particularités entrent en jeu. . game la manière de cela parfois, mais c'est intelligent intelligent. "

Encore une fois, Bruce sentit ses lèvres s'abaisser en un froncement de sourcils. «Je savais que l'enfant était intelligent quand j'ai réalisé qu'il avait construit sa propre combinaison résistante à l'abrasion avec un matériau utilisé pour les navettes spatiales, mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il voudrait travailler dans un laboratoire de crime.

Vic se tut, passant le bout de son doigt sur le comptoir, l'acier grinçant le marbre. Avec son regard dirigé vers le bas, il était parfaitement conscient des yeux de son coéquipier sur lui. "Sa mère est morte quand il était enfant. Elle a été assassinée juste devant lui. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est comme il est, je ne sais pas. Mais il a essayé d'entrer dans le laboratoire du crime toute sa vie."

Le silence suivant fut rompu par l'expiration tremblante de Diana. «C'est terrible,» souffla-t-elle. "Comment sais-tu cela?"

Il haussa les épaules. "C'est la première chose à faire avec une recherche rapide sur Google."

La main de Bruce était fermement serrée autour de son verre alors qu'il regardait le liquide à l'intérieur avec une expression pensive et réfléchie qui ne révélait pas l'émotion ardente et amère qu'il retenait. Il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, pencha la tête sur le côté et appela dans l'obscurité, "Alfred?" Sa voix résonna dans les couloirs.

Peu de temps après, ils furent accueillis par le bruit de la chaussure polie tapant rapidement sur le sol lisse. "Oui monsieur?"

«Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît me trouver le numéro de téléphone de l'adjoint en chef du département de police de la ville centrale? Bruce répondit avant de faire le reste de sa boisson.

"Bien sûr, Maître Bruce. Tout de suite," les pas d'Alfried s'éloignèrent et disparurent dans le couloir.

Diana regarda Bruce à travers les yeux plissés alors que Bruce ajustait les poignets de sa chemise. "Que fais-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu prévois?"

"Rien, Diana," répondit Bruce d'un ton peu convaincant. Diana n'en avait pas l'air contente.

"Euh," demanda Vic, vraiment confus. "Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?"

Le haussement d'épaules que Bruce donna était nonchalant et ennuyé, mais son sourire narquois indiquait un sourire très différent. «Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que je vais y remédier.

Lorsque Barry est arrivé au travail le lendemain, son chariot rempli de matériel de nettoyage traînant derrière lui, il a été immédiatement bombardé par les deux trous du cul avec lesquels il travaillait, ce qui faisait toujours plus de dégâts pour qu'il nettoie à la fin de son quart de travail, comme des taches de café sur le plafond de la salle de pause ou du chewing-gum frais caché sous les bureaux ou des papiers détrempés éparpillés sur le sol dans toutes les pièces. "Hé, Barry," le salua Nathan avec un sourire forcé "Comment ça va?"

Méfiant, Bary se figea alors qu'une sensation inconfortable rampait sur ses épaules, comme une araignée qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas attraper. Personne ne lui a jamais dit bonjour et encore moins lui a demandé comment il allait. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Il a demandé sans réfléchir. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

Nathan fronça les sourcils à sa réaction et fut immédiatement remplacé par Todd, l'autre connard qui se distinguait pour Barry comme l'un des pires employés qu'il ait dû endurer et qu'il appelait secrètement `` Toad '' dans sa tête, passa son bras autour des épaules de Barry comme si c'étaient les meilleurs amis. "Nous étions juste prêts à vous dire que le patron veut vous voir", a déclaré Todd. "Comment se fait-il que vous ne nous ayez jamais dit que vous connaissiez Bruce Wayne? Je pensais que nous étions amis, mec. Ce n'est pas le genre d'informations que nous cachons à nos amis."

"Nous ne sommes pas amis," s'écarta Barry. "Je l'aide avec une, euh ... activité extra-circulaire. Ouais. Est-ce que Sam est dans son bureau?"

Todd a laissé tomber son bras quand Barry s'est éloigné, "Vous pouvez laisser votre équipement ici," dit-il quand Barry a commencé à s'éloigner avec, passant son pied sous la roue pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. "Nous veillerons sur cela pour vous. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance."

Il doutait fortement de cela, mais alors que Barry se frayait un chemin à travers les couloirs du CCPD, il était parfaitement conscient que tout le monde s'arrêtait pour le regarder, et il résistait à chaque envie de courir dans son corps, mais ils étaient proches et la foudre et un retour de flamme aurait probablement fait à ce rythme un monde de dégâts.

Plus il se rapprochait du bureau de Sam, plus vite la panique pure commença à circuler dans ses veines. Il était rarement appelé pour voir le patron, mais quand il l'était, ce n'était même pas bon. Surtout, si tôt le matin, quand il venait de franchir la porte et n'avait pas encore eu la chance de faire quelque chose de mal.

Sam attendait que Barry entre dans son bureau, et quand il ferma lentement la porte derrière lui, Sam se leva de sa chaise, redressant son costume. "Barry! Vous y êtes. Bienvenue! Asseyez-vous," il fit un signe de la main au siège moelleux en face du bureau, très différent de la petite chaise en bois inconfortable qui s'y trouvait normalement.

"Euh, non merci," Barry se traîna maladroitement au milieu de la pièce. "Aviez-vous besoin de moi pour quelque chose… Monsieur?

"Eh bien, j'ai reçu un appel téléphonique ce matin. Du seul et unique milliardaire, philanthrope, Bruce Wayne. Apparemment, vous n'avez pas besoin de présentations," expliqua Sam en se rasseyant sur son siège, laissant Barry debout. "Il a envoyé vos qualifications. J'ai insisté pour que je leur en donne un autre une fois. Oh, et que vous devriez être immédiatement promu à un poste supérieur dans le laboratoire du crime à l'étage."

Barry aurait été moins surpris si Sam se levait soudainement de sa chaise et annonçait qu'il avait aussi des super pouvoirs et un alter-ego tout en déchirant sa chemise pour révéler un uniforme en kevlar en dessous. "Il a fait quoi?"

"Je vois que tu es tout aussi surpris que moi par les informations," dit Sam en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise.

"Qu'a t'il dit?" Demanda Barry, ses doigts tapotant rapidement sur ses cuisses, essayant de ne pas trop stresser. C'était difficile quand la situation était tellement étrange.

Haussant les sourcils, Sam fouilla dans ses tiroirs jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un dossier sur le bureau avec le nom de Barry dessus. "Juste que vos qualifications étaient au-dessus de celles requises pour un poste dans notre laboratoire de lutte contre la criminalité et qu'il serait dans mon 'intérêt' de vous considérer pour un poste plus élevé. Et il s'avère que vous avez en fait toutes les qualifications pour notre le laboratoire du crime et, eh bien, le poste actuel a été très récemment vacant et nous avons désespérément besoin d'un jeune homme courageux, talentueux et intelligent comme vous pour occuper le poste actuellement vacant."

Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre juste pour se donner quelque chose à faire, Barry a finalement remarqué que tous les autres membres du CCPD arrêtaient ce qu'ils faisaient pour regarder l'interaction silencieuse se dérouler, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était ce que ressentaient les animaux du zoo. "Et tu veux ... moi? Dans le laboratoire du crime?"

Sans un mot, Sam fouilla à nouveau les tiroirs de son bureau avant de récupérer un gros tampon rouge et le frappa sur son dossier avec un craquement retentissant! laissant des lettres en gras sur le devant du dossier. «Félicitations, Barry.

Alors qu'il soulevait avec précaution son dossier du bureau, les spectateurs à l'extérieur du bureau ont éclaté sous des applaudissements polis. Choqué, Barry regarda Sam attendant avec impatience le dossier dans ses mains avec les mots rouges en gras. "Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis?"

Sam cligna des yeux. «Je vous demande pardon?

«Vous avez dit que lorsque vous m'avez embauché, l'enfer avait plus de chances de geler que vous ne m'avez promu dans le laboratoire du crime», a déclaré Barry. Sam se rassit en quelque sorte sur sa grande chaise de bureau. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis?"

"Eh bien," la bouche de Sam s'ouvrit et se ferma comme un poisson hors de l'eau. "Je veux dire ... Bruce Wayne-"

"Donc c'est uniquement parce que vous avez reçu un appel téléphonique de Bruce Wayne et que vous vouliez l'impressionner, et que vous n'aviez absolument rien à voir avec mes qualifications ou mes compétences exceptionnelles?" Faiblement, Barry réalisa que c'était la pire façon de le remercier, mais il était tellement pris dans l'euphorie et la confusion qu'il s'en fichait.

"Eh bien, je euh-"

Mais Barry lui tournait déjà le dos, marchant rapidement vers la porte avant que Sam ne puisse changer d'avis. "Cool, bon à savoir. Merci, Sam." La porte se referma derrière lui, coupant la réponse frénétique de Sam et fit de son mieux pour ignorer ses collègues qui se pressaient autour de lui et le fixaient alors qu'il marchait rapidement en direction du laboratoire de crime à l'étage.

Il savait où il se trouvait sans aide car il avait passé la plupart du temps à nettoyer l'enceinte et à nettoyer les sols, rêvassant et fantasmant sur le fait de récupérer un jour les clés de l'endroit et de pouvoir l'appeler sien. Il ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à ce que ce jour arrive, et surtout pas si tôt.

Le laboratoire ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il attendait et bien plus encore. Des étagères remplies de béchers bordaient les murs. De hauts classeurs à tiroirs profonds attendaient d'être utilisés. Le bureau était vide et inutilisé comme s'il l'attendait. L'ordinateur l'a accueilli et lui a demandé de se connecter et de démarrer le programme pour la première fois comme s'il avait été redémarré à partir de zéro en préparation pour lui.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et bien plus encore.

C'était la première fois qu'il travaillait volontairement des heures supplémentaires alors qu'il se familiarisait avec son nouveau laboratoire et le préparait comme il l'aimait, mais malgré son empressement à commencer, à la minute où le quart de travail s'est terminé, il n'a pas perdu de temps pour s'éloigner de lui. l'enceinte avant de décoller à un sprint complet vers le pénitencier d'Iron Heights.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que son père n'entre, escorté par un garde, et s'assoie dans la chaise en plastique de l'autre côté du plexiglas, un sourire sur son visage alors qu'il tend la main vers le téléphone "Hé, mon pote. Comment va ça va?"

Barry n'a pas perdu de temps et a giflé son dossier en déclarant fièrement sa promotion contre la fenêtre alors qu'il était assis dans le siège en plastique minable et enlevait son propre téléphone du récepteur sur le mur. "J'ai été promu», dit-il en réponse à l'expression choquée de son père. "Laboratoire de crime, papa. Ils m'ont donné le laboratoire de crime."

Henry avait l'air d'être sur le point de fondre en larmes, et Barry savait que s'il en avait l'occasion, il enroulerait ses bras autour de Barry et l'écraserait contre sa poitrine dans une étreinte serrée. "Est-ce que vous plaisantez?" souffla-t-il. "Barry, c'est - c'est incroyable! Je suis si fier de toi! Mais comment as-tu fait? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu as dit qu'ils te causaient des ennuis et que tu allais probablement déménager des stations à Star City?" Je veux dire, tu es là depuis quelques mois et maintenant tu occupes l'un des postes les plus élevés qu'ils occupent? "

«Eh bien, je n'ai rien fait», a expliqué Barry. "Un de mes amis a appelé Sam et lui a dit de revoir mes qualifications, et Sam a décidé qu'il avait commis une erreur et m'a promu ce matin."

"Oh oui?" Henry rayonna. «Et qui est cet ami à vous qui a en quelque sorte tant de pouvoir sur le CCPD qu'il pourrait convaincre le Senior Sergent de reconsidérer sa décision?

"Bruce Wayne", a déclaré Barry.

Il avait oublié que son père ne savait presque rien de ses nouveaux amis ou des activités après les heures auxquelles ils se livraient ensemble, et il ne se souvenait que lorsque son père avait reculé, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. "Bruce Wayne?"

"Euh," Barry se précipita pour obtenir une réponse. "Je l'ai aidé avec quelques projets sur lesquels il travaille."

"Putain de merde, Barry," Henry ne put retenir son rire surpris. "Vous devez signifier quelque chose pour lui s'il appelle personnellement votre patron pour demander une promotion."

"Ouais, euh, en tout cas," Barry s'éclaircit la gorge, se traînant sur son siège. "Mais papa, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, non? Je peux enfin travailler pour te faire sortir d'ici.

Soudain, l'expression exaltée d'Henry se transforma en une expression de tristesse et de sympathie. "Barry-"

"Non, écoute,» insista Barry. "Je suis sûr que je pourrais le faire si on m'en donnait une chance. Je pourrais trouver un moyen d'ouvrir l'affaire. J'ai des amis qui pourraient m'aider."

"Non," Henry secoua la tête. "Ça ne vaut pas le coup."

Pas pour la première fois, Barry avait envie de crier. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, ça ne vaut pas la peine? Tu es mon père et tu es dans une prison de haute sécurité ou un crime que tu n'as pas commis. Si je peux te sortir d'ici, tu ferais mieux de croire que je suis je vais faire tout mon possible pour que cela se produise. "

Soupirant, Henry plaça sa main contre la fenêtre. «Barry, tu es jeune. Tu dois vivre ta vie. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ton vieil homme, je ne fais que te retenir.

Un instant plus tard, Barry emboîta le pas, plaçant sa main contre le verre et s'il fermait les yeux très fort, il pouvait presque imaginer que le plexiglas entre leurs mains avait disparu et qu'ils étaient connectés, main à main, peau contre peau. "Mais je ne veux pas vivre ma vie là-bas pendant que vous êtes coincé pour pourrir ici."

Henry soupira, si triste et si paternel et tout ce que Barry aimait et manquait. Il devait détourner le regard. "Essayer,"

Lorsque la visite de Barry s'est terminée et qu'il a regardé son père se faire entraîner dans les chaînes, il a mis ses mains dans les poches de son sweat à capuche et a quitté les couloirs sinueux familiers et bien éclairés du pénitencier d'Iron Heights jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour dehors, baigné par un léger clair de lune et frais. air.

La dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à voir était une Mercedes-Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo garée à l'entrée, et Bruce appuyé contre la portière du conducteur, les mains dans les poches de son élégant costume noir. "Barry"

"Euh, hé, Bruce," dit maladroitement Barry en se frottant la nuque, regardant en arrière pour vérifier si quelqu'un regardait. "Que fais-tu ici?"

"Je suis venu te ramener à la maison," dit facilement Bruce, comme s'ils se réunissaient au parc, pas devant une prison au milieu de la nuit. "Mais c'est drôle. J'allais te poser la même question."

"Drôle", réussit Barry.

Bruce hocha la tête en direction des hauts murs de béton de la prison, les minuscules fenêtres éclairées et dépouillées de barres de métal. «À qui visitiez-vous? J'ai parlé au garde à la réception. Elle dit que vous venez quelques fois par semaine.

"Ouais, euh," Barry donna un coup de pied au sol, envoyant des fleurs de terre vers le haut dans le ciel, et il regarda tout se dissiper avant même d'envisager de parler. "Mon père."

Il en fallut beaucoup pour surprendre Bruce, mais il haussa les sourcils alors que Barry bravait un regard vers lui et s'éloigna de ses chaussures. "Ton père? À Iron Heights? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?"

"Euh," Barry se lécha les lèvres. "Meurtre."

Le regard sur le visage de Bruce ne pouvait être décrit que comme s'il était simultanément frappé dans l'intestin et regardait quelqu'un tomber d'une montagne en même temps. "Oh, Barry-"

"Mais il ne l'a pas fait," dit précipitamment Barry, trébuchant presque sur ses mots dans sa hâte de les faire sortir, coupant Bruce avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin. "Il ne l'a pas fait. Je sais que tu penses que je suis partial et juste un gamin stupide, mais il ne l'a pas fait."

"Comment sais-tu ça?" Bruce fronça les sourcils.

"Parce que j'étais là", insista Barry. "Il ne l'a pas tuée. Il n'était même pas dans la même partie de la maison quand il… quand c'est venu."

Lentement, Bruce sortit ses mains de ses poches. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de garder un semblant de sang-froid, mais Barry pouvait voir la façon dont ses sourcils étaient pincés tandis que son esprit tournait à travers les nouvelles informations un mile par minute et Barry en savait un peu environ un mile par minute. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Barry? Tu as vu quelque chose?"

En avalant, Barry garda ses mains serrées dans ses poings en toute sécurité dans sa poche, enfonçant ses talons dans le sol pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait nulle part. L'envie de courir le submergea à nouveau, de courir, de courir et de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus courir, mais il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Bruce, quelque chose dans la gentillesse de ses paroles douces, qui donnait à Barry l'impression de ne pas l'avoir fait. t doivent courir cette fois. "Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le décrire quand j'étais plus jeune. C'était juste - tout s'est passé si vite que je savais à peine ce que c'était, mais il y avait un homme, et il était vêtu d'un ... d'un costume jaune, avec un masque sur son visage, et ses yeux rougeoyaient comme des charbons ardents. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai obtenu mes propres pouvoirs que j'ai réalisé qu'il était comme moi. Il était ... super rapide. Une minute nous étions seuls, et le lendemain, il était là. Il l'a tuée et s'est enfuie. Il a failli déchirer la maison. Mais il m'a laissé là-bas, et c'était quelques minutes plus tard avant que mon père n'arrive même pour voir ma mère. Il n'a rien à voir avec ça ."

«Avez-vous dit tout cela à la police? Demanda Bruce.

"Bien sûr que je l'ai fait," Barry haussa les épaules. "Mais je n'étais qu'un enfant. Qui me croirait? Personne ne voulait même entendre ce que j'avais à dire, et j'avais trop peur de ce qu'ils feraient si je commençais à parler d'un surhumain en costume jaune."

Bruce le regarda juste pendant un moment, le regardant de haut en bas, classant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Barry le trouva déconcertant et détourna les yeux. «Quand tu m'as raconté ce qui s'était passé, tu as appelé ce speedster en costume jaune et" ça ". Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?"

Barry secoua la tête. "Quiconque pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça ne mérite pas d'être appelé une personne. C'est un monstre. Et mon père purge une peine à perpétuité à Iron Heights à cause de cela."

"Il était la seule personne autour, alors il a pris le blâme pour son meurtre," répondit Bruce à sa question non posée. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois auparavant, mais aucun avec des preuves aussi convaincantes que cette affaire. Attendez-vous à Barry et à son témoignage non reconnu.

"C'est pourquoi j'ai travaillé si dur pour entrer dans le laboratoire du crime", a déclaré Barry. "Parce que je sais que si on me donnait juste une chance, je pourrais faire rouvrir le dossier et produire de nouvelles preuves, et chercher de nouveaux indices que les policiers à l'époque auraient peut-être manqués ou examinés parce qu'ils avaient déjà leur gars. Je m'en vais ... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Mais je vais le faire sortir de là. Et je ne vais pas m'arrêter avant de le faire."

Soupirant, Bruce baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose de plus. Il savait, au fond, que l'effort était sans espoir et ne finirait qu'en ruine et en douleur, mais d'un autre côté, Barry avait l'air tellement déterminé et sûr qu'il ne pouvait jamais imaginer dire quoi que ce soit au contraire. "Très bien," dit-il. "Allez, j'en ai assez maintenant. Montez dans la voiture. Je vous ramène à la maison."

À contrecœur, Barry contourna la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il se glisse dans le siège passager et Bruce lui emboîtait le pas, tirant sur le moteur et allumant les phares. "J'aurais pu rentrer à la maison, tu sais."

"Je sais," dit Bruce. "Mais il fait froid."

Ils ont conduit en silence tout le trajet de retour à la maison, rien que les faibles sons de la radio et le passage des lumières à l'extérieur des vitres teintées, mais juste avant de tourner le coin sur la rue de Barry, il a finalement rassemblé le courage de poser la question le dérangeait toute la journée. "Bruce?"

"Hm?"

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous obtenu cette promotion?"

Bruce resserra sa prise sur le volant, garda les yeux sur la route, se mordit la lèvre pour cacher son sourire. "Parce que tu as du potentiel, Barry, et je n'aime pas voir un tel potentiel gaspillé sur les tâches de conciergerie."


End file.
